Persona 3: Turmoil of the Soul
by Mistress of Madness
Summary: She remembers those words. She's heard them before. They echo in her ears as she stares at it, determined. This was it. Everything was clear to her now. And with that, she pulled the trigger. Spin-Off to Twisted Melodies
1. Chapter 1

**P3: Turmoil of the Soul**

My MP3 player blasted music in my ears as I walked down the street towards the train station. The lights turned red so I stopped and dug out the pamphlet in my bag for the nth time today and made sure I got everything right, after that I put it back and looked at my surroundings.

A blue butterfly fluttered by me and I rubbed my eyes.

_Time never waits._

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_ With your heart as your guide..._

It wasn't there anymore.

I shrugged and walked ahead as the light turned green. It was probably just my imagination running wild again..

**~Memento Mori~**

I sighed, whipping my PlayStation Portable(I call it Lily) out of my bag. The train ran into an accident earlier, so here I am, my arrival totally delayed. I feel bad for the people waiting for me…

After 10 long years, I was finally moving back to Iwatodai, my hometown. My old place has long been sold though, so I'm going to be staying in a dorm which isn't that big of a deal.

My parents had died in what everyone has pegged as a car crash a decade ago and since then I lived with my grandfather, who died one year later. He had passed everything down to me since he had no other children, his wife was dead, and I'm the only one left.

Ever since then, I lived alone.

I travelled a lot, went to different, promising looking schools, and just stood for myself.

You never really get over the emptiness that resides within you, it just becomes a part of your life and you learn to accept it. That's what I did anyway.

I tried to make as many friends as I could and help them out when needed, but it just didn't feel the same, so I just got used to it and carried on with my life.

A few minutes later, I got sick of Lily and threw it back in my bag. An announcement came on, but I didn't pay attention to it.

I glanced at my watch, 11: 56 PM. Lovely. Maybe I'll have to sleep outside tonight, wouldn't that be fun?

I sighed and sang along as my favourite song came on my player. The train soon ground to a halt and I got off.

And then, the world turned green.

My player shut off, despite the fact that I knew it still had two bars left, and so did everything else electronic around me, blood began seeping out of the walls, and the people turned into coffins.

What.

I looked around, panicked and then decided it would be best to get out of here quickly.

Outside, the moon gave off an eerie yellow glow.

I hurried off to my dorm, stomping on a puddle of blood in the process. Once I was outside, I paused to breath.

I turned around, looking away from the door. For some reason, a certain thrill was going through my body and it sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head, spun around again and grabbed to door's handle.

**~Memento Mori~**

"Welcome."

I span towards the eerie child like voice and was greeted by a young boy in what seemed to be prison-styled pyjamas.

"You're late." He said, looking slightly sad. "I've been waiting a long time…"

Oh…

"I'm sorry…" I said, however this kid felt like something else… I mean, he's not in one of those coffins for one…

He held out a piece of paper and a pen to me. " If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

Contract? I wasn't informed about this.

I looked the boy over, something about that smile on his face gave me the chills.

"There's no need to be scared…" He started again. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Is that it?

Well, if that's all…

I took the paper and read what was written on it.

_I, the undersigned, chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, so I signed it and handed it back to the boy.

They disappeared in his hands.

What.

"Very well…" He was smiling at me again. "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away…" He began to fade now. "And so it begins…"

**~Memento Mori~**

"Who's there?!" I span around again. It was a girl's voice this time, she sounded panicked and frightened.

She took one look at me and I could tell she got even more scared. "How can you be…? But it's…" Now she was determined. "Don't tell me…" And she held up a gun.

Wait, WHAT?!

No, no, no, no! I'm not dying here!

I could see her attempting to pull the trigger, but she was shaking and hesitant.

Then I heard a set of hurried footsteps. It was another girl and she quickly pushed the first one's arm down before she could shoot me in the head.

Phew.

**~Memento Mori~**

And world grew bright again.

_Write me an endless so-_

I shut my player off and relaxed. Well, that was fun.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late…" The second girl said, relief in her tone. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." She was really pretty. Her fiery red her was long and ended in a large curl, she stood tall and gave off the aura of authority as she stood there.

"Who's she?" The first one asked. She was actually pretty cute. Short brunette hair, round eyes, and short skirt. Typical teenage girl.

"She's a transfer student." Mitsuru told her. "It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

Right, this one's co-ed.

"Is it okay for her to be here?"

Why? Is there some sort of cult going on here? Though, I'm pretty sure I just joined said cult…

Mitsuru smiled, I don't know what kind of smile it was but it was a smile. "I guess we'll see." She turned to me again. "This is Yukari Takeba." She gestured at the brunette. "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." So she's older than us.

Yukari bowed. "… Hi, I'm Yukari."

"Why do you carry a gun?" I blurted out before I could let myself think.

"Huh?" She looked flustered. "Um, well… it's sorta like a hobby…" What kind of a hobby is that? "Well, not a hobby but…"

Okay, it is official. This girl sucks at lying.

"You know how it is these days…" Mitsuru spoke. "It's for self-defence. It's not a real gun, of course." She sounded dismissive.

I yawned.

"It's getting late." She stated. "You'll find your room on the third floor. Your things should already be there." I stifled another yawn. Yay, unpacking. "I suggest you tuck in for the night."

I nodded.

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari volunteered.

So here I am, letting my would-be murderer lead me to my room. Why is this a good idea?

We arrived at the third floor and then walked to the end of the wall. A name plate with my name on it was on the door.

"This is it…" Yukari started awkwardly. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall." She gave a little laugh. "So, any questions?"

"What's that contract for?" I asked.

Yukari looked genuinely confused. "What's this about a contract?"

Okay… now that's awkward…

"Um…" Yukari tried again. "Can I ask you something?"

Please don't question my mentality…

I nodded.

"On your way here from the station, was everything all right?"

Define, 'all right'.

"Yup."

Yukari looked me over. "I see… Never mind, then."

…

"Well, I'd better get going…" Yukari began walking away before turning to me again. She handed me the key to my room. "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?

I shrugged.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." With that, I walked into my new room.

Boxes were piled everywhere, there was a TV in the corner, a desk near by the window, a closet, and a bed with pink sheets. Right, I'm gonna have to switch those out later.

I dropped my bag and sighed before proceeding to change into my PJs.

I glanced at the window for a second. I could've sworn there was a blue butterfly there earlier.

Deciding that I was hallucinating, I crashed onto the bed.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

I was about to leave when someone began knocking on my door. "It's Yukari." Yukari said and I went for the door. "Are you awake."

"Gee… I don't know." I replied as I opened the door.

Yukari gave a practiced smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" I took my bag and locked the door.

"Then let's go."

Yukari and I got talking. We mostly talked about the school and its facilities. She mentioned she was in the archery team while Mitsuru was in the fencing team and some other guy who stayed in our dorm was in the boxing club. There were also other clubs, of course, namely the tennis and volleyball clubs for the girl and swim track and kendo for the guys. There were also several cultural clubs available as well as the Student Council and some committees.

We got on the monorail then. "We have to take the monorail to get there." She said as the doors closed. "Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

I shook my head. It wasn't.

I watched out the window as the scenery flew by.

"This is my favourite part…" Yukari stated, eyes closed. "When it feels like you're gliding over the sea…" She opened them again. "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?" She asked.

I nodded. "It's man-made, right?"

Yukari nodded. "They built our school right in the middle." Something caught her eye from the outside. "Look, you can see it now."

I did. It's a really pretty-looking school.

"Morning!" Some girl greeted Yukari as we walked past.

"Morning!" She replied before turning to me. "Well, here we are… Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

I certainly hope so.

We walked inside and I was left looking for my shoe locker. "You're okay from here, right?" I nodded. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first." Aha, found ya! "The Faculty office is right there to the left… and that concludes the tour!" Is she serious? That's some tour. "Do you have any questions before I go?"

I shook my head.

"Hey… about last night… don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" About you almost shooting me in the head? No problem. "See ya later…" With that, she left.

I walked past some students and into the Faculty Office.

"Oh, are you the new student?" A female teacher came up to me." Minako Arisato, 11th grade, correct?"

I nodded. She started flipping through what I presumed to be my file.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…" Her eyes scanned the page and then stopped, apparently spotting something interesting. "Let's see… In 1999… That was what, ten years ago?" Ah… "Your parents—" She gasped. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this before hand."

I waved it aside and flashed a smile.

She smiled back. "I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

I bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Miss!"

"Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you." I grinned. "Have you seen the classroom assignments?" I shook my head. "You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

So here I am, sitting in the auditorium, tuning out the Principal and listening to a bunch of people talking about me. Yay.

I turned my player on and tuned the whole world out as the songs came on one by one.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

Homeroom has ended and now I'm packing up my things. I stood up to leave, but then I got stopped by someone greeting me.

"'Sup, dude?" A guy in a cap said. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

Excuse me? "Who're you?"

"Me?"

No, the ghost behind you that's—Holy-! Is that a knife?!

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." Then why ask? "I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade." And? "I know how tough it is being a new kid... So, I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

I shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. But, thanks." I flashed a smile.

"At it again, huh?" Someone sighed fro, behind us. It was Yukari. "Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Junpei. He seemed nice. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But I was just being friendly!"

I nodded.

Yukari looked at me. "If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

Yeah. Last thing I want is for my head to be blasted off. "I know, right?"

She smiled a little. "Funny, huh?"

Because having my head blasted off is _all _you've ever wanted to do.

"Um, hello?" Junpei interjected. "Are we forgetting that I'm in this class too? C'mon lemme in on the fun!"

I sweatdropped.

"By the way, do you two know each other? I heard you came to school together this morning." He grinned. "A couple of cuties like you walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you."

So that's what she was talking about.

He's an idiot.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out?" Sheesh, woman. What's your problem? "I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean. I'm used to it, but she just got here ya know?" Meh. "Don't you feel bad spreading rumors like that?"

I looked at Junpei. He shrugged.

"Anyway, I've got some Archery team stuff to take care off." She glared at Junpei. "Don't try anything funny, you got that Junpei?" And with that, she's once again gone.

What is she? My nanny?

"What is she, your nanny?"

I laughed. "I was just thinking that."

He laughed as well. "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell you ol' pal Junpei about it!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

**~ Memento Mori ~ **

On my way back, Junpei had caught up with me so he decided to walk me home. I let him. Who am I to tell him what to do?

The dorm was practically empty when I got back, save for Mitsuru who was sitting at the couches. I nodded at her before turning to sign in at the counter then went straight for my room.

Right. Time to unpack!

* * *

Fist chapter of the Spin-Off done! Now for the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

**P3: Turmoil of the Soul**

As I walked to school the next day, two girl passed by talking about some rumour. It was about a freshman who just sat there staring at the wall mumbling about something and a… bathroom? What the heck?

I shook my head. People these days…

Class was fun, to say the least. Especially when Ms. Toriumi called Junpei to answer. He didn't know the answer so I said it was Junpei Iori. The class laughed. Miss, on the other hand, was not happy.

"Why won't you pay attention to my lectures?!" She scolded. "You'll make me cry if you keep this up! Listen next time!"

"U-um... I'm sorry!" He sat back down. "I'll get you for this, Minako!" He cursed.

I grinned. All in good fun.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

Lunch came, so I went down to by myself some food since I hadn't gotten to do so this morning.

Here I am, waiting in line, and some weirdo approaches me. Okay, that was rude. He was beat red and stuttering like hell.

"A-a-a-are you A-a-arisato-senpai?" He asked.

I nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"U-u-u-um… I'd like to you know i-i-i-if you'd like t-to go on a d-date with m-m-me…."

Oh, dear God…

I smiled. "I'm sorry… You seem like a sweet boy, but I'm not looking for any relationships at the moment."

He looked terribly disappointed. "I-I see…"

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." I told him as I pat his shoulder.

He left afterwards, slightly better.

"Next!" The lady behind the counter called.

I stepped forward. "I'll take a melon bread." I told her.

She handed me it and I gave her my payment.

Mm… Melon bread…

I walked around school, nomming on my lunch and listening to music. Along the Faculty Office hallway, I found the School Clinic, the Library, and the Freshmen area. The hallway opposite to the Faculty Office had the cultural clubs and the way to the field. I made a note to check the place out for clubs later.

On the hallway outside our room were the PA room and the Student Council room. On the third floor was the Seniors department and then there was the roof. It had rather lovely view of the area. You could even see all the way back to the dorm.

I sat there just thinking to myself. Thinking about the different possibilities I had here. After a while, I stood up and went back to the room, thoughts collected.

"Hey Mina-tan!" Junpei called as I walked. "Where've you been?"

I sat down on my seat. "Just walked around the school for a bit."

"Well, you just got here, so walking around is good!" He grinned.

I grinned back.

Yeah, this should be just fine.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

When I got back to the dorm that evening, Yukari was already there talking to some dude who seemed pretty old. … I didn't know she was into that kind of guys…

"Oh, she's back!" Yukari announced when she saw me.

No, I don't want to be a part of your… uh… affair…

Mister Dude stood up to face me. "Oh, so this is our new guest…" He smiled at me. Uh… "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki; I'm the chairman of the bored for your school."

Oh… Silly me…

I bowed slightly. "Pleasure to meet you." I'm still suspicious about him, though…

He nodded. "'Ikutsuki' Hard to say isn't it?" Not really… "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes." That's just sad.

I glanced at Yukari who shrugged.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations." He started again. "However, it may take a while longer before you receive your proper room assignment. Now, is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why'd you come here?" I asked. What? I had to make sure he wasn't planning to molest us or something…

"To welcome you, of course!" He turned to Yukari. "Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's studying." Yukari shrugged.

Mister Chairman smiled. "As diligent as always. Although, it wouldn't hurt to come down and say hello." He turned to me again. "Do you have another question?"

"This dorm's co-ed, right? Does anyone else live here?" Because as far as I'm concerned, I haven't seen any guys around.

"Ah, yes. There are only four students in this dorm: You, Yukari here, Mistsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanad-"

At that moment, the doors opened and in came a guy with silver hair, jacket and bag slung over his shoulders, and sweating like hell. He ran here, didn't he?

"I'm back!" Akihiko announced.

"Akihiko, perfect timing." Mister Chairman smiled and waved him over. "This is Minako Arisato, the new resident of the dorm.

I bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

Akihiko smiled. "I'm Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you too." With that, he left, presumably to take a shower.

"I hope you all get along." Mister Chairman said. "Is there anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. Thank you."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He headed for the door. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should get to bed early." He smiled. "You know what they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!'" He laughed and I gave a twitchy smile. What the fuck was that? "Please forgive the bad pun." And he's gone.

Yukari groaned. "Don't worry, you'll get used to his bad jokes."

I shook my head Ominous Deity, please kill him if he does another one. Please…

**~ Memento Mori ~**

I dropped my bag and groaned at the sight of the boxes. Well, we didn't get any homework anyway so I might as well do it now.

First, I opened all the boxes to search for the sheets that I had brought. They were brown in colour. Brown, while not my favourite colour, was one I liked because it gave a feeling of warmth. I took of the sheets that where currently on the bed and folded them before stuffing them in the box which I set aside.

After that, I unpacked my clothes and put them in the closet. Then, I just put my other stuff wherever. Well, not exactly. I put my DVDs in case under the TV, books on the desk, alarm clock on the table beside my bed, and other stuff on the shelf on top of my bed.

If you ask me, I think it's a silly place to put a shelf at. I mean, what if it falls while I'm asleep? That would hurt a lot.

I stretched, finally done with all that madness.

I yawned. Huh, guess I'm more tired than I thought.

After stifling a second yawn, I decided I'd get to bed for tonight.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

Well, at least I thought I'd get to bed.

I seemed to be dreaming, but I was so damn conscious that I couldn't have been.

There was only blackness for a while, and then I saw a blue light. I ran towards it

Soon, I reached a door painted a rather beautiful shade of blue. I grabbed the handle and walked inside.

Everything was all velvety blue—the floor, the chairs, the table, the doors at the side. There was a man sitting alone on the couch. He had a balding head, bloodshot eyes, and a rather long nose. He also wore a suit which made him seem kind of classy.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" Okay, that is a great lack of creativity. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He gestured at the seat empty seat in front of him.

I sat.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Ah… that explains it. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." He gestured at the table.

I looked down.

_I, Minako Arisato, chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Yup.

Igor met my gaze. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only as one thing in return… that you abide by the contract and assume full responsibility for the choices you make."

I nodded. "I understand."

Igor smiled and extended his hand out. He was offering me a key. "Please, hold onto this."

I took it.

"Unfortunately, there is one more resident of this room who could not be present for your arrival. I'll make sure you two are properly introduced, another time perhaps. 'Til we meet again…"

The world turned black.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

When I opened my eyes, I immediately shot up, falling out of bed in the process.

"Ow…" I groaned as I rubbed my bottom. "That really hurt…" Only then was I made aware of the cold object in my hands.

It was the Velvet Key.

Heh… I wonder which door this'll fit into.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

I sat in class, completely and utterly bored. All Mister Ekoda seemed to do was rant and rant and rant and rant and rant and rant and rant and ugh! It's making my head spin. Ya know what, I'm gonna take a little nap. That should be a good way to spend my time. But, I'm probably gonna get caught.

Just then, I spotted him leering at me, so I sat up straight. I didn't listen, though. I just sat there and stared blankly at the board so it looked like I was.

Is this class ever going to end?

**~ Memento Mori ~**

Eventually, it did and now the day was over.

"Minako-chan!" Yukari gwalked up to me as I was changing back to my outdoor shoes.

"Hey, Yukari-chan." I smiled at her.

"I'm going to the mall for while, wanna come with?" She offered.

I grinned. "Yeah!"

She grinned. "Cool, let's go."

We went.

The mall was like any other mall except there was a police station, a night club and an alley. Cool.

"Have you come here before?" Yukari asked.

I shook my head.

"A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There's a karaoke bar, a CD shop… oh! And a really great café too." Then she glanced at the club. "There#s also a night club, but that's sorta not for us yet…"

I made a mental note to visit the CD shop later.

"Is there anything you want to get?"

Okay, so maybe I can get CDs now…

"Yeah." I said. "I'm heading for the CD shop."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

"Okay."

We bought a couple of CDs and then went back to the dorm.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted when we came in and headed for the logbook. I nodded at her before heading up to my room to transfer my music.

**~ Memento Mori ~ **

I sat on the chair in my room reading Ekoda's book while waiting for the transfers to finish. It was actually a pretty good book.

After a while, I stood up and took a bottle of water from my mini-fridge to drink.

And then everything turned green and my water turned into blood.

I spat it out, accidentally dropping the bottle. "Blegh! What the hell?"

Sighing, I slammed my laptop shut.

And then the building shook.


	3. Chapter 3

**P3: Turmoil of the Soul**

I jiggled the door's handle and made a run for it.

The building shook again and I fell backwards. "Oof! Damn…"

Just then, Yukari showed up. "Minako-chan!" She helped me up.

"Thanks." I said afterwards.

"I don't have time to explain, but we have to get out of here, now!" She sounded panicked.

I nodded.

Yukari handed me something that looked like a rod with a blade attached to it. A naginata.

"Hurry, downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

We ran down. I was about to open the door when I heard something beep.

Yukari placed a hand to her ear- "Y-yes, I hear you! … _What?!_"

Something banged against the door, almost tearing it off its hinges.

I stepped backward.

"Let's pull back!" Yukari dragged me to the second floor.

We heard something shatter.

Yukari stopped in horror. "What was that?!"

Then there was stomping.

I grabbed her arm. "Just go!"

She began running again.

We were at the rooftop. Yukari had locked the door. She sighed.

"I think we're safe now."

Sure…

The building shook once more. I saw two hands grab the edge of the roof and there was a growl. Another hand shot up, it was holding a mask.

The mask looked around and spotted us. More hands shot up, _each one holding a huge sword_.

I'mgonnadie. I'mgonnadie. I'MGONNAFUCKINGDIE!

WhatdoIdo, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo?!

"That's the thing that attacked this place…"Yukari started. "We call them Shadows!"

Dammit, Yukari! This is no fucking time to explain! Unlock the bloody door so we can get out of here!

Instead, Yukari put her gun to her head.

Yeah, leave me behind to die, why don't you?

The Shadow blasted something at Yukari that made her crash to the ground, stopping her suicide attempt.

I felt something land by my feet. It was her gun. I stepped away from it.

That creepy kid was in front of me again. He put a finger to the side of his head. "Go on."

I glanced at the gun again and picked it up before looking back at him. He nodded.

I took a deep breath and put it to the side of my head.

"Per… so… na…"With my eyes shut tight, I pulled the trigger.

SMASH!

A humanoid figure carrying a lyre surfaced. He had short silver hair, a red scarf and a blue torso.

"Thou art I… and I art thou… I am Orpheus, master of strings…"

My head started to throb until I felt like my head was about to be split in half. "ARGH!"

I fell to my knees, panting before spinning around just in time to see something rip itself out of Orpheus.

Just by looking at it, I felt fear from the dark sense of Death that it emitted.

It roared and slashed its sword at the Shadow. Then, it just started beating it to shreds, even eating it.

I just watched in awe-struck horror as the creature that had instilled fear in us not five minutes ago got massacred just like that.

It roared again, and under the light of the full moon, almost seemed majestic.

It disappeared and once again, Orpheus was there, who too vanished.

"I-is it over?" I heard Yukari ask.

I turned to her to help her up, but then another sound was heard. I spoke instead. "No."

She looked completely frightened.

I spun back and saw three blobs with the same mask as the other one had. They were unarmed though, so that was slightly better.

I glanced back at Yukari. She didn't look like she wanted to help me at all. I sighed.

Okay, then…

I shot myself with the gun again and Orpheus came forth to Bash one of the Shadows with his lyre. Then, I charged for the very same one and slashed at it twice with my naginata.

The mask was shattered and it disappeared.

Yukari shrieked. "No! G-get away from me!" She got up and began running away only to fall back down.

I swung my naginata at the Shadow that was chasing her to swat it aside, but its claws had held onto it so I swung again, this time to the ground in order to get it off and then kicked at it, finishing it by leaping into the air and slashing my naginata downwards.

I spun around to look for the last one, but I couldn't spot it.

Yukari gasped. "Minako-chan! Look out!"

I didn't get to spin around to look out because my back got clawed at. I fell forwards and coughed out some blood.

Once again, I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger. I did that repeatedly until the Shadow was crushed completely.

I felt dizzy and weak.

Apparently, I collapsed. I could still see Yukari, but I couldn't hear what she said. I closed my eyes since they hurt.

The world turned black.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

When I opened my eyes, I was seated at the Velvet Room with Igor grinning at me.

Looks like I'm still alive…

"It's so nice to see you again." He greeted. "You became unconscious after awakening to your power…" His grin grew wider after a few seconds of just staring at me. "I see that it is Orpheus that heeded your calling."

I nodded, wondering my I'm not feeling pain anymore.

"That power is called a Persona…" Igor explained. "It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche?" Psyche means… soul, right?

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli…"

"You mean, me shooting myself in the head?"

Igor nodded. "You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

A mask? Why a mask?

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength." He continued. "The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links—your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona Ability. Please remember that."

So… I'm basically gonna use people for power? That's totally not gonna make me guilty later on.

Yeah, right.

Igor's grin seemed to grow wider still.

Did he just read my mind? That's… kinda creepy…

"Now, then… Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer…"

Dude, I just got here.

"Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord." His grin turned into a small smile. "Until then, farewell…"

**~ Memento Mori ~**

I rolled to my side and put the pillow on my head to block the blinding brightness.

What time is it anyway?

I sighed and sat up in defeat.

Blegh, this place smells like a hospital.

Wait, I'm in one…

I hate hospitals…

The door to the room slid open, I turned my head and saw Yukari.

"You're awake!"

No, I'm dead.

She sat down on the nearest chair. "Um… how do you feel?"

"Okay." I replied. "How long has it been?"

Yukari sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you finally came to… How much sleep do you need? You just kept sleeping and sleeping… It's been a week!"

A week?!

Now that she mentioned it, I feel kinda hungry…

Yukari smiled slightly. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted from the blood loss."

Right, it clawed my back. That really hurt…

"Um… I'm sorry I didn't do anything… But, your power… It was amazing."

That's not an excuse for you to not help me.

"What was that?" I wasn't asking about the Shadow or the Persona thing, I was asking about everything else.

Yukari, however, didn't get what I meant. "That power you used, we call it 'Persona.'" Yes, yes. I know that already. "And those creatures you defeated are Shadows –our enemy." You've said that already, sheesh. Repetitive much? "We'll explain everything later."

I sighed to myself. Figures she won't explain what I need to know.

Yukari looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

She started fidgeting.

What's wrong now?

"I, uh… I wanted to tell you that… I'm… sorta like you."

I raised an eyebrow. Oh?

"My dad died in an accident when I was little and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms…" She looked at me with a sad smile. "You're all alone too, right?"

I didn't say anything and instead looked down.

"To be honest, I already know about your past… But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine…"

I smiled at her. "That's okay Yukari. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

She shook her head. "It was back in '99… There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened…" Yukari paused as if remembering her father.

"He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo group." She stated. "So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something." That explains the hostility… "That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you." She laughed humourlessly. "Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help… It was my first time fighting them, too."

That's understandable. I don't even remember half of what I did back there.

"I'm sorry… You wouldn't have gone through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

I shook my head. "I was scared, too…"

"Really…? But still…" I acted and you didn't? That's fine.

She laughed again.. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up…" Hey, at least you weren't telling me all that while I was unconscious. "While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from her… As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth.'"

I snorted.

Yukari smiled. "So, thanks for listening. I've been waiting to share that story with somebody for a long time."

I can tell. "No prob."

"Alright, I'm going to get going." She stood up. "I'll let the others know you woke up."

"Okay."

She paused. "Oh, by the way, I packed you a change of clothes and your school things. They're in your bag."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Yukari began walking away, but she stopped at the door. " And, uh… You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all." She gave a shy smile. "Bye."

And she was gone.

**~ Memento Mori ~**

I looked out the window.

A blue butterfly fluttered by.


End file.
